An elasticized stocking of any standard construction tightly envelops the leg of a wearer. As is well known, the force with which an elasticized stocking engages the leg may render it quite difficult, if not impossible, for the wearer to remove. Wearers of such stockings are usually infirm or advanced in years and often do not possess the physical strength to remove the stockings without the aid of another person.
With the time availability of hospital staff at a premium, there is a need for a device that will reduce or eliminate the need for hospital staff utilization for the removal of elasticized stockings. Prior art devices of this kind include U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,453 (Pettit et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,932 (Keller).
The Pettit et al. patent discloses a device utilizing a pair of posts connected by a hinge. Each post is fitted with a hosiery inversion arm. A user places a sock or other hosiery over both arms, the top inverted and the sock toe extending downward between the arms. The user then spreads the posts apart to stretch the sock open and pushes a foot into the open sock, the sock unfolding as it is mounted on the foot.
The Keller patent discloses a combination tool to pull up socks, shorts, and trousers, comprising a tong-like member having a pair of elongated arms extending from a handle and to a gripping end. The arms are integrally joined at the handle end in a "U" bend and extend in close side-by-side relationship to the gripping end. Resilient protective pads are provided at the gripping end of each arm to hold a sock or other item of clothing.
The above mentioned devices provide a mechanical extension of one's hand to grip and pull on socks and other items of clothing. Connecting the clamps and fastening devices of such prior art devices to sides of a sock or stocking opening can be time consuming and an awkward task, particularly for the infirmed. The same is true for devices which require spreading the sock apart under enough tension that the sock will stay on the frame while being pulled on. It requires some force to spread a frame member apart sufficiently to stretch the sock or stocking to the point where it will not pull away from the frame as the sock is pulled on the user's foot. It also requires some dexterity to manipulate the complicated assembly of spreading devices disclosed in the prior art devices. The level of dexterity required to use the above mentioned devices may not be available to a handicapped or infirm person.
Although all of the above-discussed devices relate to apparatus to aid in dressing or removing socks and stocking they have the various disadvantages mentioned above.